When you are here
by CPO-AE
Summary: A growing collection of Rukaru centric Oneshots/Drabbles.First: She was not needy, and did not cling to others, but even she had what one might call a ’security blanket,’ …and that was him. Ruka x Hotaru


I'm hating myself for doing this xD. I mean… I love this pairing to death, but I do try to avoid drabbles as much as I can… But it seems the idea for a bunch of Rukaru One-shot drabbles has finally triumphed… Maybe it'll help with my muse for my TxM story… Which hasn't made any progress… Need to get to that.

Anyways… This will be a bunch of One-shot drabbles centered around Ruka and Hotaru… Because I love them xD. The chapters will most likely have nothing to do with each other, unless It's… well a continuation or something. I don't really know :o. But the title of each chapter will have some relation to the Title of the Fanfiction xD. Guess that's cool… I guess.

Anywyas, lets get this started, shall we~?

Disclaimer: Do Not own… :D

Rated: T

Genre(s): Romance

Warning(s): Most likely very OOC.

.~~~.

.You're my warmth when the night is cold.

.~~~.

She let out a low sigh, but cut it rather short as she pushed the fridge door shut. A blast of cold air escaped just before it came to a close. A shudder traveled up her spine, and a quick shiver shook her small frame. She disliked the cold, despite the nickname she had been gifted with during her years in school. The 'ice queen…' The title fit her so well, but damn did she hate the cold.

She glanced at the clock, hanging just left of the fridge, placid against bright white of the walls. One small hand gently ticked around the clock, echoing throughout the quite house. She proceeded to sigh again, for the clock hands indicated that it was half past one Ante Meridien. One thirty in the morning. Not a wink of sleep. Her body willed her to drag herself to the couch and sleep, but something inside of was keeping her from achieving this. She quickly massaged her temples, as pure exhaustion threatened to worsen the slight headache she already harbored. Though the slight pressure she pressed on the sides of her head did nothing to help.

Mentally scolding herself, she ceased her action, and shuffled towards the living room, stopping momentarily to glance at the front door. It stood closed, locked and unmoving. Silently, she hopped the door would swing open and he would return from work, but that would not be the case at the moment.

The Veterinarian's office had called him only a few hours after he had clocked out from his normal shift. He had returned home, relaxed, and the two of them had begun dinner preparations when the phone rang. He, being one of their top veterinarians was asked to perform an urgent medical procured. Apparently, some idiotic owner ran his canine's hind-end over with a lawn mower… The owner certainly seemed to lack half of a brain… Besides, who mows their lawn at night? Getting back to the point, he had quickly left to save the poor dog. She had finished dinner, and had stored his meal in the fridge… And then proceeded to wait.

Ever since their marriage two years ago, there had not been a single night when they did not retire together. Even when he was called for overtime, she would always wait. And if she was held up at work, he would always be there to greet her when she returned. It was natural, almost habitual.

This was the latest he had ever been on call before, but it only made sense considering it was a serious accident that the poor canine had been involved in. But waiting any longer seemed nearly impossible, yet she couldn't sleep now… Not without him.

Mentally scolding herself for the second time, she shuffled towards the bedroom. One night wouldn't matter… and he would be home soon. And he would only blame himself if she was to tired to wake up in the morning. With a reluctant heart, but set mind, she headed into their room, and laid down on her side of their bed. Her back faced the edge of the bed, as she faced inward. If he was there too, she would be facing him, and by this time, he would have pulled her into one of his tight, warm embraces. But this time, there was only the cold, empty room, and the blanket to accompany her. And event he blanket didn't want to provide it's usual warmth. It felt cold too…

.~~~.

She had tried to fall asleep for a while, but was unsuccessful in her attempts. The clock now indicated that it was 2:15... Forty-five minutes had passed. She rarely had a hard time falling asleep. Like any living creature, sleep came natural to her.

She lightly laughed to herself. She had never realized how much his presence meant to her when they laid down for the night. It was natural… So very natural for him to be there, and so very odd now that he was not there.

She was not needy, and did not cling to others, but even she had what one might call a 'security blanket,' and that was him. She loved him dearly, and had since their years their first year in Middle School. He was kind, caring and always there. He could make her, one of the most emotionless human beings around, smile, laugh and show some of the happiest emotion. He certainly was an amazing person…

.~~~.

He muttered a few curses under his breath as he pulled into the driveway, quickly switching off the headlights and turning off the engines. It was so late… He had hoped the operation would have been much quicker, but it proved rather difficult. The animal was saved though, and would recover in a few months.

He hopped out of the car, and quickly shut and locked the door. With fast paces he approached the front door, and shoved the key into the lock. Was she still waiting? Certainly she wouldn't be insane enough to wait… Then again, she always would. It was one of the many ways she indirectly displayed her love and devotion to him. She was so emotionless, it was hard to understand her emotions and her thoughts, but it was her actions that really expressed everything. He couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Pushing the door open, he glanced around the room. The lights were still on, but the television was off, and the couch was empty. He let out a short sigh of relief, and entered the house. He tossed his things on the couch, and switched off the lights. He wasn't interesting in eating right now, or even changing into pajamas for that matter. Instead, he headed directly to the room.

Inside, his beloved was curled up in their bed, and appeared to be asleep. Ruka shut the door behind him, and quietly shuffled towards the bed. Was she really asleep? Then again, it was way past two A.M, so it only made sense. He smiled once again, his cerulean eyes lightning up happily.

He slipped his off his white doctor-like coat, and then sat on the edge of the bed. His hand moved forward, gently brushing the strands of dark hair from her face with a feather-light touch. She seemed so calm when she slept. He always wondered what her dreams were like…

He eventually laid down next to her, and frowned at the thought of embracing her like he would normally do. Surely she would wake up. He closed his eyes for a moment and wondered if it was best to stay like this. Little did he expect though, a sudden shift occurred next to him, and she scooted closer to him, and wrapped her arms around him in a sweet embrace. He blinked his eyes open in surprise, and found himself staring right into her amethyst eyes.

"D-Did I wake you up, Hotaru?" He asked, but wrapped his arms around her in return. She felt rather cold…

"No… Not at all, Ruka." She muttered wearily in response.

"Ah… So you were waiting for me then, huh?" He chuckled, and she responded with a slight nod. "You feel so cold… Is that why you decided to wait?"

"No. I always wait… and I always will wait. The cold has nothing to do with it." She paused for a moment as Ruka pulled her closer, so that her head was resting upon his chest. "I did miss your warmth though… And you…" She let out a sigh, feeling as though she was acting to 'mushy.' "How did it go? The operation and all…"

"It went well actually! The dog will be just fine." He smiled, and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "And now that I know the god will be okay, it's time for me to make sure you will be okay too… You need sleep."

"And so do you." She replied quietly.

He let out a low chuckle once more. "Yeah… You're right. Good night then… Thanks for waiting." He tightened his hug slightly, and lightly kissed her once more, which she graciously returned. "I love you…"

"I love you too…"

And with that… They slipped into the gentle lull of sleep. Both happy, safe, warm and forever loved.

.~~~.

The Ending… Was crap. xD I fail at endings. Haha… Oh well… It's late though o.o. I should be getting to sleep too x3. Blah. Sorry for spelling, grammar and adjective errors o.o. I really need to learn to re-read my work… and I think this turned out to be far from a drabble. Guess it's a One-shot then x3~

Inspiration came from this one night when it was strangely cold in my home, so I had to snuggle with a Bath robe, because my blanket wasn't helping xD. Don't know how this helped but… EXAMINE YOUR EMOTIONS 8D. It helps with muse and inspiration~ Haha.

The next one… It should be short… and I have a feeling it's going to have something to do with Baseball…

BASSEEEBALLL PROFFESSAH~ (Anyone who gets this… I'm so gonna glomp you :o )

Please leave a review… Maybe…? If you want x3. Any suggestions for a one-shot/ drabble or criticism that might help me improve is accepted! Love you all :D.


End file.
